The present invention relates to a device to determine the diameter of the conductor of a wire by means of an input coupler to apply a signal to the wire and an output coupler to sense the signal on the wire and a signal processor to generate the signal to be applied to the wire and to measure the signal on the wire.
In the patent application JP 11299036 there is shown a device for determining the diameter of the conductor of a wire. An electric coil couples a signal onto the wire whose diameter is to be determined. During the process of stripping the insulation from the end of the wire, stripping cutters cut into the sheath of the wire as far as the conductor and create an electrical contact with the conductor whereby the signal coupled onto the wire is transferred to the cutters. The cutters are connected to a measuring device that senses the contact of the cutters with the conductor as a voltage drop across a resistance.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the cutter head with the stripping cutters must be insulated against a fixed potential or ground, so that the signal that is coupled onto the wire can be sensed on the cutter head or on the cutters.